The present invention is directed to a nipple valve-type of waterer for livestock and more particularly to novel and improved structure for joining such a nipple valve-type waterer with a water supply pipe or manifold.
Nipple valve-type waterers for livestock are generally well known in the art. Such nipple valve-type waterers conventionally include a generally tubular valve body which carries a downwardly-angled, outwardly-extending stem adapted to be pivoted laterally by an animal, thereby causing the valve to move from an otherwise sealed condition to allow water to flow therethrough to the animal. In this regard, a compression spring or other suitable means coacts with a valve head carried integrally with the valve stem to remain seated relative to a valve seat and thereby close the valve in the absence of pivoting pressure applied to the stem by an animal.
Heretofore, such nipple valves have generally been provided with fittings such as screw-type threads, or barb-like press-in fittings to accomplish joining of the nipple valve body with a water supply pipe or manifold provided with a mating fitting. However, such fittings are relatively expensive and require extra steps in the manufacture of both the nipple valve and the water supply pipe or manifold. It will be recognized in this regard that one such mating fitting must be provided at each point in a water supply line or manifold at which a nipple valve is to be fitted, thus adding considerably to the expense of manufacturing and/or installing such a water supply line or manifold and plural associated nipples. Additionally, care must be taken to properly interengage the mating fittings on both water supply pipe and nipple valve to prevent leakage, and thus assure adequate pressure and reliable delivery of water in response to animal pressure upon the nipple valve.